star_wars_destiny_card_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ajones47/Poll "Which Legendary Character is the most effective?" Result
Poll Results So after fifty days the results are in, and of the 65 people who have voted more than half of them selected Darth Vader as their most effective Legendary Character. The results were as follows: Darth Vader: 33 votes Han Solo: 10 votes Captain Phasma: 8 votes Jabba The Hutt: 6 votes Poe Dameron: 4 votes Luke Skywalker: 4 votes Analysis These choices reveal a couple of interesting trends. Discarding is more valued than drawing. Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker are extremely similar. Vader has an extra health, he has disrupt instead of focus, and he costs more, but otherwise he is identical to Luke Skywalker. Yet Vader is the most valued character in the game, and Luke is a bit of a dud. This reveals that, at this point in the game, discarding one of your opponent's cards is more valuable than increasing your own odds of drawing a card that you need. Aggression is more valued than control. Another reason for the gulf between Luke and Vader, I imagine, is also due to their place in the meta. Vader forms the core of the Vader/Raider meta deck - a Villain Blue/Yellow agro monster capable of putting out incredible amounts of damage. In this deck, an Elite Vader, at 21 points, tears through his opponents, while the Tusken Raider rides along, doing little more than providing a Spot for certain Yellow events. It's straight-up damage, and it works. Luke forms the core of the eLuke/Ackbar meta deck - a Hero Blue/Red configuration which taps all the elements of a classic control deck, but especially Card Advantage. With all the Focus, Luke rarely needs to discard to reroll, and with his own activation he can draw new cards into his hand. Your opponent also needs to watch their own discard, lest Ackbar catch them in a trap and force two damage onto their characters. The results of the poll seem to reflect a general trend I've noticed in general discussion, tournament analysis, and my own play experience. At this point in the game, agro is king. Control is fine, but you rarely live long enough to benefit from it, and all the Focus results and copies of Commando Raid in your hand won't save you from up to 8 natural damage per turn. So it might not be that Luke is bad, just that his gimmick is not as valuable... yet. Villain Characters are more effective than Hero characters. Han Solo is the next most effective Character after Vader, but in real numbers he's only a nose ahead of the rest of the pack. In fact, Poe and Luke are tied for most dud Legendary Character at four votes each. Could it be that Villain decks rely more on a singular entity with support, while Hero decks rely on syngery and fusion between multiple elements? Maybe. It's an interesting note, but more data is required. The New Poll The new poll is up, and is querying players about their choice of colour in their decks (by faction). The poll will run for 50 days, until March 2nd. Until then, keep rolling them bones! Category:Blog posts Category:Poll Analyses